


Dawn and Dusk

by KelpieChaos



Series: Shukita Halloween 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Post-Canon, or well something resembling post-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: When Akira was left to his own devices in the dead of night, he always found himself mourning the fact that his and Yusuke's schedules never lined up. No matter how long past dawn he pushed himself or how late Yusuke stayed up, they never seemed to get enough time together. Though, he mused as Yusuke's growling snores rumbled from their apartment upstairs, he still wouldn't give what they had up for anything.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Series: Shukita Halloween 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Shukita Halloween





	Dawn and Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> For Shukita Halloween Day 4: Duality + Alternate Universe

When Akira was left to his own devices in the dead of night, he always found himself mourning the fact that his and Yusuke's schedules never lined up. No matter how long past dawn he pushed himself or how late Yusuke stayed up, they never seemed to get enough time together. Though, he mused as Yusuke's growling snores rumbled from their apartment upstairs, he still wouldn't give what they had up for anything.

Especially not for a nosy nuisance like the human in front of him. The sign on the café door  _ clearly _ said no religious solicitation, and yet here the kid was, waving around a silver cross hard enough Akira almost flinched every time it moved towards his wall of mugs. He wasn't even listening to the kid's raving, to tell the truth. After a few hundred years, there wasn't much new in these rants. He was a demon, his soul was bound for hell, the purity of God's love would save him in death, yadda yadda yadda.

Unfortunately, he also couldn't forcibly kick the kid out without getting the cops called on him for assaulting a human - again. And just as blown out of proportion as previously.

Sometimes being a vampire sucked, no pun intended.

And sometimes, he decided as he lunged to catch the suddenly airborne cross hurtling towards his - antique \- mugs, it _really_ came in useful. Hand curled distastefully around silver stipes, Akira turned to glare at his now _very_ unwelcome guest.

"You should leave." His tone was flat, cold as the myths always said he was.

The kid just stood there, frozen, mouth gaping like a particularly dense catfish.

"Y-you...you're…" the kid stuttered, pointing with a shaking finger.

Akira rolled his eyes, then flipped the cross into the air and caught it. "Is there a problem?"

"But you're a…!"

Sighing, Akira dropped the glorified paperweight onto the counter and slid around the bar. He pushed the door open, bell giving a cheerful chime, and swept an arm towards the street. "Before you wake my husband, please. He's quite grumpy if woken in the middle of the night, and his bite  _ is _ worse than his bark."

The kid gulped, shooting a nervous look at the stairs at the back of the café.

Yusuke gave an impressive snarl. Akira had to stop himself from laughing at the panic that whitened the kid's face. That particular sound was a familiar one: Yusuke was dreaming about charcoal sketches, more likely than not. He always managed to get it everywhere when he sketched, and he'd grump about finding the powder in his fur until Akira gave the great beast a bath.

He'd always been more of a cat person, but he'd gladly claim the title of dog lover for Yusuke.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the kid brushing past him and escaping down the street. Akira closed his door, reaching up to stop the bell from chiming again. It was close enough to dawn that he likely wouldn't get any more customers, and he locked the door before heading upstairs.

Yusuke would be waking soon, and he was determined to laugh about how stupid humans were with his husband before the sunrise pulled him to sleep.

Only a few hours as dawn and dusk blended day and night, but they were the most precious hours in Akira's life.


End file.
